Where to hide?
by THE RISEN ANGEL
Summary: max has been on the run. then she runs into three special people. R&R!
1. read it! thanks!

**A/N MY BETA celestialstarynight fixed this a while ago but im giving you a heads up. tomorrow im deleting the story and reposting it under the same name but with what she edited. please dont lose interest just because im doing this. **

**My beta has helped me greatly and i couldnt have found one fit to what i need help with. I love all who have read this story though u know it isn't many. I am also sorry to celestialstarynight who I haven't sent chapters to in forever.**

** read and review when its reposted maybe even with a new chapter. that depends when i get it sent to my wonferful beta. i love all my readers. thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n i know you guys are dissappointed i dont update this often but i put a poll up and the results said i should delete it. If you dissagree. please vote om my poll. since i havent updated in a while here is a bit of a chapter. the fixed one i promised you. thanks to celestial stary night who fixed it!**

* * *

><p>Max POV<p>

My feet; I could hear them pounding on the hard ground. I was on the run.

Now, let me tell you, this whole "running factor" isn't new. I've been on the run by myself since I was 13. I am now 15. So, all the twigs and thorns under my bare feet didn't hurt. I was running faster than humanly possible because I was grafted with 2% bird DNA.

I'm honestly not completely sure how that happened, but it had a pretty big impact seeing as I have a pair of 14 foot wings sticking out of my back.

I suddenly heard wings behind me with my extremely sensitive hearing. I quickly turned to find a mocha colored blur racing towards me. I skillfully ducked, so I wouldn't get knocked to the ground.

You may be wondering why I didn't run. Well that would be because a voice inside my head has been helping me. NO! I am not crazy. This voice has been helping me since I left the school. Such a lovely home where they injected me with needles!

As I looked over, I saw a girl, about my age, hesitantly looking at me from about 10 yards away. I slowly walked up to her and with a slight edge in my voice said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

While I waited for her to respond I did a once over. She was about average height at 5'4 with mocha colored skin and hair. In my standards, she was very pretty. She also had her dark tawny wings wide open. After what felt like hours, but in reality was only about 5 seconds she answered. She was talking so fast I almost couldn't understand her, though I did somehow manage.

"Hi Max or Maxine or Maxie or Maximum. Yeah, I like that! Oh sorry my name's Nudge! Or Monique. That's more of a code name 'cause I just love it sooooooooooooo much! Oh and I just mmpppghhhhh."

I put my hand over her mouth shut her up. I told her, "Start again, but slower and strait to the point."

So again she said, "Hi my name is Nudge. I'm 14. I also have a 14 foot wing span. I have been sent to help you."

"Okayyyyy," I said slowly, "who sent you to help?"

"Well actually the school sent us to get you back and we would be rewarded. But we don't want to go back, so we were hoping you let us be in your group."

I then calmly stated, "Who's 'us'? Explain that and then we will talk."

I then heard two voices chorus "Us!" I carefully scanned the trees where I heard the voices come from, and could just see two more bird kids hidden from view. Before I could tell them to come down so I could see them better and talk to them, I had two blonde blurs flying towards me. I tried to duck, but was instead tackled to the ground. Since I estimated that they were just kids, I carefully lifted them off of me.

While I was standing up, I heard one of them speak. It was the blonde haired girl who, I quickly observed, resembled what I thought of as an angel. She looked about 7. She then said brightly, "Hello Max! Yeah, I do kinda resemble an angel. That would also be my name."

To Nudge I mouthed, _"WTF?"_

Angel said, "Oh sorry, forgot to tell you I read minds."

"_Wow!"_ I thought to myself, _"That's surprising yet also useful."_ My thoughts were interrupted by the blonde haired boy who looked like Angels brother.

He started off shyly," H- h- hi Max. My name is Gasman, and don't ask why because it's pretty much self explanatory. But you can call me Gazzy."

He also looked about 7. _Hmmm that's strange._

Angel interrupted my thoughts, "Me and Gazzy are twins."

Oh. I did another once over and noticed there were only three of them. Wait. My voice, let's call him Bob, **(a/n haha sorry, I had to!) **told me there would be 5 of them. I looked at Angel and noticed that there were tears in her eyes. I made a mental note to myself to think wisely because she reads minds. But I still didn't understand what was wrong.

Even though I didn't know her, I had some strange instinct to take her in my arms hold her and rock her back and forth. So that's exactly what I did. As I was doing this, I had a faint memory in my mind, but i pushed it away until later. When Gazzy wasn't looking, over the top of Angel's head I mouthed, "Where are the other two?" to Nudge. When I looked into her eyes, I noticed they had tears in them too!

_"Wow! What wimps_," I thought to myself. (**A/n this is part of the story remember she just met them and doesn't really know their story) **But instead of calling them wimps out loud, I asked Angel to continue the story in her head.

So she said the other two, apparently their names were Fang and Iggy (**a/n happy their back?) **didn't make it out. I don't know why, but those two names and the other three's names were familiar yet they kept drawing a blank inside my head.

Along with my earlier thoughts of confusion, those thought were pushed aside. With confusion clear in my voice, I asked, "What caused them to not make it out?"

Angel replied, only this time her voice was quivering, "The Erasers c-c-c-caught them."

Now, Erasers are the one thing I can remember. And, quite frankly, I don't want to. She then sent images into my mind. It was a little bit blurry and I later concluded that Angel was crying. I didn't get the very best look at Iggy or Fang because there was so much going on.

In all the commotion, I did see the place I ran away from so long ago. Angel filled me in on what was happening saying that this all took place at the school.

What Nudge said earlier was true. This is how the escaping the school scene went.

During her vision I saw the human/lupine hybrids. They were attacking, who I assumed were, Fang and Iggy.

The reason they were attacking was because Angel thought about the Flock's escape plan ( that is what they called themselves).

She thought about what Fang had told her. The only problem was she thought this during a test. She thought she was just in a room by herself hooked up to some boring machine, but it was a mind reading machine that picked up all her thoughts.

So, when Angel was released, an Eraser led her to a door. She of course thought nothing until she saw the exit sign and Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy already there. What she didn't see, was the Erasers holding them from behind.

As soon she came to a stop Fang signaled '1...2...3' with his hands then they all started fighting their Erasers. Angel beat her Eraser, but when she turned back she noticed that it was four Erasers against Fang and Iggy.

Fang quickly turned and told the other three to escape, but they refused. More Erasers were coming down the hall, so when Fang told them to leave a second time, they complied.

Nudge pov.

I can't believe it! we found max. A few months before Iggy fang and I were able to break into the computer room. we found information on an escapee named max. When we looked her up she looked familiar and her name sounded familiar too. The three of us weren't sure why but decided when we made it out no matter if it was all or one we would find her.

I stopped my thoughts when I noticed angel and max were talking quietly. I walked over motioning to Gazzy to follow. When we arrived there voices stopped.

* * *

><p><strong><em>an bye vote on the poll_**


End file.
